Drabbles autour de la saga Harry Potter
by Louve26
Summary: Des drabbles très courts, mais vraiment très courts, et très divers. Le résumé aussi est court d'ailleurs...


Des petits drabbles qui s'ennuyaient sur mon D2R2, écrits au cours d'une folle nuit sur le LJ d'Annaoz, mettant en scène des pairings les plus loufoques, inattendus, attendrissants les uns que les autres à partir de mots clés ou de fanarts.

Et je vous les offre maintenant. Qu'ils vous accompagnent dans vos rêveries, vos rires et peut-être vos larmes...

Disclaimer : _JKR, je suis ton père... sssshhhhh... ssshhhhhhh... alors laisse-moi t'emprunter ton sabre-laser... euh, sssshhhhh, tes personnages, le temps d'une folle, folle nuit... ssshhhhhhh... Je te les rendrai demain... _

**

* * *

Slash : Severus / Ron Weasley (sur le fanart, ils sont plutôt intimes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !) **

- Que faudra-t-il que je fasse pour te garder auprès de moi, Weasley ?

- Que tu me le demandes ?

- Je ne sais pas dire ces mots-là. On ne me les a jamais appris.

La voix est nerveuse mais sa main est ferme quand elle caresse son cou. Ses doigts s'entrelacent doucement autour de cet étrange collier. Son sourire arrogant dissimule son inquiétude, comme autrefois le rictus cachait la douleur. Pure bravade qui camoufle si bien cette peur de le perdre.

- Ces mots ne s'apprennent pas, Sev. Ils viennent de là.

Ron pose sa main sur son torse, remonte vers son cœur qui bat la chamade et n'ose encore l'affronter du regard.

- Alors reste avec moi.

**Luna / Drago / Narcissa (mot : voile)**

- Tu ne peux pas aller ainsi jusqu'à l'autel, Luna…

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde-toi dans le miroir… Il n'y a rien qui te choque ?

- Non, Madame Malefoy.

- Le voile, ma chérie, se pose sur la tête. Il sera tenu par des épingles et complètera ta robe de mariée, tu comprends ?

- Oui mais Drago ne verra plus les boucles d'oreille qu'il m'a offertes en me demandant en mariage !

- Par Merlin, mon enfant ! Comment te dire cela ? Ce ne sont pas des boucles d'oreille. Tu as accroché à tes oreilles le ruban d'emballage et l'étiquette du bijoutier qui fermaient la boîte !

- Mais les couleurs argentées sont si belles et iront à merveille avec ses yeux bleus !

- Mes sels, vite, je vais me sentir mal…

**Ron / Hermione – (Une phrase « C'était quoi ça ? »)**

- C'était quoi ça ?

- … Rien !

- Tu plaisantes, Ron ! J'ai bien senti quelque chose dans mon dos !

- Mais non, tu t'endormais et je suis à vingt centimètres au moins de toi… Tu as dû rêver…

- …

- Allez, dors, Hermione.

- …

- …

- J'ai encore senti quelque chose ! LUMOS !

- Ahhhh !

- Ronald Billius Weasley, tu m'avais promis !

- Coucou maman !

- Le pédiatre a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que Tessa dorme avec nous ! Elle va prendre de très mauvaises habitudes !

- Oui mais elle a peur toute seule.

- Z'ai très peur.

- Allez, juste une fois, Herm'.

- Oui, zuste une fois…

- Pfft, vous avez gagné…

**Neville (mots : glace au chocolat - on devine les gourmandes, miam...)**

Tu lèches délicatement ta glace au chocolat en commençant par le tour parce que sinon, ça fond et ça dégouline sur le cornet… Oui, comme ça, làààà ! Continue, c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sens ? Il y a même des pépites de chocolat noir qui croquent sous la dent ! C'est dé-li-cieux ! Maintenant, tu peux lécher le dessus… Oui, en arrondissant la boule, pour qu'elle reste bien en place ! C'est un peu froid mais le chocolat est tellement doux… Et tu sais, il y a une surprise… Je te la dis ? Allez, je ne te fais pas attendre… Il y a de la noix de coco sous le chocolat ! Je savais que tu allais aimer… Infirmière ? Je pourrais avoir une serviette pour ma mère, la glace a un peu coulé sur son menton…

**Fenrir Greyback (le vilain loup-garou qui a mordu Remus Lupin enfant... )**

« Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands bras ! »

« C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, ma fille ! »

« Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes jambes ! »

« C'est pour mieux courir, mon enfant ! »

« Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes oreilles ! »

« C'est pour mieux écouter, mon enfant ! »

« Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands yeux ! »

« C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant ! »

« Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents ! »

« C'est pour te manger ! »

_- Dis-donc, Remus, t'as pas l'impression que ce Perrault s'est inspiré de ton histoire avec Fenrir Greyback ?_

_- On appelle cela un plagiat... _

_- T'es partant pour lui intenter un procès ?_

_- Il est mort il y a belle lurette, Sirius…_

_- Merde !_

**Luna au clair de lune (un fanart qui représente une petite fille blonde perdue dans ses pensées en contemplant la lune...)**

_Au clair d'ma Luna,  
J'ai trouvé une étoile,_

_Sa lumière m'éclaire_

_Quand tout s'éteint en moi,_

_Mon p'tit astre magique,_

_Ma p'tite luciole de nuit,_

_Prête-moi un sourire,_

_Et ma vie s'illumine !_

- Luna, il est tard, tu devrais déjà dormir…

- Je souhaitais juste une bonne nuit à maman.

- Alors bonne nuit mes chéries.

**Dumbledore / McGonagall (hu, hu, hu... no comment !)**

Elle lui disait que l'âge avait son importance mais qu'il suffisait de fermer les yeux et tout devenait magique. Elle lui disait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, personne n'en saurait rien, ils étaient adultes et nul ne pourrait les juger ou les condamner de rechercher l'oubli et le plaisir dans ce « péché mignon » alors que les temps étaient si durs.

Il n'y avait plus de Directeur, ni de Professeur. Simplement de vieux amis qui partageaient dans l'intimité de ce bureau éclairé à la douce lueur de bougies parfumées un Cognac vieux de 50 ans d'âge qu'ils dégustaient avec délectation et ravissement…

**Tom Elvis Riddle (mots : Ma vie, mon œuvre )**

- « Il était une fois, dans un lointain pays, un mage noir, si noir qu'il projetait une ombre alors même que le soleil brillait… »

- C'est un peu ridicule comme commencement, non ?

- Tu trouves ?

- On dirait le début d'un conte de fées.

- Tom, l'écrivain, c'est moi. Alors fais-moi confiance…

- «…Il rêvait de puissance et de grandeur pour oublier la honte de sa naissance, les années passées dans des orphelinats, abandonné par les siens… »

- Je n'ai jamais eu honte de ma naissance, mais de mon père, ce moldu ignorant qui ne m'a jamais reconnu !

- Enfin Tom, tu ne vas pas m'interrompre toutes les cinq minutes ! Continue et j'invente un petit garçon malingre et chétif qui te pulvérisera d'un coup de baguette magique !

- Joanne, tu n'es vraiment pas amusante !

- Et ton livre « Ma vie, mon œuvre », tu vas te l'écrire toi-même !

**Slash : Charlie / Severus (mot : Nutella - arfffff soupirs)**

Par Merlin, il a une façon de lécher sa cuillère de Nutella, ce satané dresseur de dragons, qu'il m'en donne des frissons. J'ai horreur des rouquins. Tous les rouquins m'ont donné du fil à retordre à Poudlard. L'ainé était si anxieux de réussir qu'il avait avalé les livres de potions au petit déjeuner, le second, l'homme au catogan était si hautain que même les points retirés à sa maison n'effaçaient pas cet air arrogant qu'il me destinait, les jumeaux me toisaient comme s'ils projetaient une mauvaise blague à mon encontre, le chaînon manquant du trio ne me voyait même pas, et la fille… pff, je ne m'en souviens même pas.

Mais lui… Il ne me craignait pas, il me fixait toujours droit dans les yeux avec ce petit sourire narquois. Comme maintenant…

- Un peu de Nutella, Professeur ?

- …

- Le chocolat est un excellent aphrodisiaque, vous savez. Et en vouloir de façon obsessionnelle révèle un manque de tendresse…

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Weasley ?

- Nulle part, Professeur. Mais justement, Sirius arrive… A plus tard Professeur !

* * *

_C'est fini, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités normales ! _


End file.
